


Breath of an Archangel

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Chimera Ant Arc, Gen, Greed Island, M/M, Multi, there will probably be more characters I'll add them as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Chimera Ant Arc, Gon is dying, and there's only one thing that can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little more lighthearted (not too much though, because Gon is in a coma), but well... you'll see

Killua had too many thoughts crashing in and out of his head. _Gon, hold on. Just hold on until I get there. Wait, Gon, please wait for me_ , and _of course it concerns me, stupid! It concerns you, so it concerns me!_ And _faster, have to get to Gon!, Gon, you idiot, wait, please, Gon_.

He’d charged his body with too much electricity, and every stride hurt. He could handle it, though. He’d been trained to handle it since birth. He _had_  to handle it, because all of his training meant nothing if he couldn’t reach Gon now. He’d die— either by Pitou’s hand or from pushing himself too far. One or the other was going to happen soon. _Hang on, Gon_. Killua tried to send more electricity through his aura to boost his speed, but it did nothing because he was already going as fast as he possibly could. Soon, he saw explosions. Then he was feeling the shockwaves and looking at a blood- spattered clearing. As he slid to a stop, he felt dread and horror clawing their way up his throat.

Gon was alive. He was uninjured. But he was not okay. His hands were drenched in blue blood and it had splashed up his arms and torso all the way up to his face. And… somehow, his body and aura had changed beyond what should have been possible.

“Gon… Is that you?”

Killua’s mind jumped to Bisky… but that wasn’t right… this… Gon’s nen transformation reminded him more of Kurapika, who had given everything for power to defeat the Spiders. But Kurapika’s nen had been nowhere near this. _What price did he have to pay to obtain this much aura_? Whatever the price was, it was too much. Looking at Gon made Killua’s chest ache. Gon wasn’t supposed to be like this. Gon was supposed to bright, like sunshine. He was supposed to give off light, not these tendrils of blackened nen! Gon wasn’t supposed to give up pieces of himself! Killua would have given every one of his pieces if it meant Gon wouldn’t have to. This should never had happened, it wasn’t—

It was only Killua’s electricity-enhanced reflexes that saved Gon from being skewered by Pitou’s puppet attack. It wasn’t quite enough, though. The corpse’s claws tore through Gon’s arm. Killua heard a squelch, and then felt the claws under his skin scraping against his ribs. Even after going through Gon, the attack was powerful enough to cut through Killua’s skin and hit bone. He didn’t have time to think about his own injury though. _Gon_... Killua couldn’t tear his eyes away from the severed arm that seemed to almost float in the air. Then Gon spoke, and Killua’s eyes went to him.

“It’s okay,” he said, as tears fell down his cheeks.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said, as blood gushed from where his arm should be.

“I’m kind of happy,” he said, as his eyes went blank.

Killua stood helpless as Gon used his own arm to pin Pitou’s corpse to the ground and gathered tendrils of dark nen in a perverse imitation of his favorite attack.

“Jan.” The enormity of the power was breaking the branches off of trees and pushing Killua back. Killua brought one arm up to block it and brought the other down to protect the deep slash in his side.

“Gon! Stop!”

“Ken.” The power of the Gon's aura blew the tears off Killua’s face as he begged.

“Please! What will happen to you if you keep using this power?” _And what will happen to me if you're not there?_

 “Guu.”

* * *

Killua was sure he broke a rib in the explosion, because it rattled whenever he took a breath. He was also pretty sure his left arm was broken, because, well, the jagged edge of the bone was poking out of the skin. But it was okay, he’d had worse, and this was more important. _Gon_  was more important— Gon, who was unconscious in the middle of the blast zone. Killua rushed over to Gon and knelt to check his pulse. Still strong, no need to restart his heart with electricity. After his transformation, Gon was to big for Killua to carry in his arms, so he heaved him over shoulder and got to his feet. He spared no time in activating his electricity to sprint to the top of the nearest hill. From there he could see border of East Gorteau, and he knew that he needed to get Gon to a hospital out of the country. There was no way the small underground hospital was still functional after everything that had happened since he’d been there.

Killua was only able to enhance his speed with nen for a few minutes until it sputtered out, but he didn’t stop running. He ran for as long as could, longer than he ever would have thought possible, until his legs gave out. From there, he crawled with Gon on his back. When he couldn’t manage that any longer, he dragged them both across the ground.

“Come on, Gon.” Killua’s words were coming out in gasping sobs. His broken rib rattled with every breath. He tugged at Gon again, moving them both a foot forward. “Come on, idiot.” He lurched them forward again.

“Remember that time… when Bisky made us dig our way to… Masadora?” He laughed a little, but he choked and it didn’t come out right because he was crying and covered in blood and dragging his dying best friend through the forest. “Well this… is way worse than that. You’re… so lazy… making me do all the work.” Each breath he took shuddered and burned his lungs, but he kept going. “You should know that… you totally owe--” Killua heaved them forward “--me now… I--” He stopped short when his foot caught on something, likely a root. He tried to dislodge it, but he didn’t have the strength needed to move it quick enough. He felt panic swirling in chest as he tried over and over, but he couldn’t get it.

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” He tried again, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Didn’t you-- didn’t you say that could I stay with you… while I figured out what I wanted? Stupid. You’re… so stupid, Gon… That was… what I wanted. All I wanted… was to stay… with you.”

* * *

“Yes, in the black suit.”

“I have a question for Ging.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why haven’t you gone to visit Gon? You know he’s in the hospital. I know you do. You know his condition? You know he’s in a coma?” The man had been calm so far, but as continued to speak, his voice picked up speed and volume.

“You know he probably won’t wake up, and that all he wanted was to meet his dad?” The man is shouting now, his hands on the pulpit are shaking. His eyes are teary. “You know you’re the worst father ever? Because you _know_  he needs you right now! You’re his father! Why aren’t you there? Your son is in the hospital! In a coma! He’s _dying_! His best friend is _dead_! You're too selfish to visit your son, who just lost the most important person in his _life,_ and doesn't even know it yet, because he's in a  _coma_! Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have the plot for this fic planned out, but I haven't written the chapters because I'm hoping for some comments on how to improve my writing! I'm also willing to edit this chapter if anyone has suggestions! (My main problem is that everything seems super rushed because I'm impatient so if anyone has tips for that!)
> 
> (Also I really enjoy DEATH and PAIN but people don't write enough of it)


End file.
